


Reclaim

by SeatoNorth



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Wally West, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeatoNorth/pseuds/SeatoNorth
Summary: “汹涌的爱，扑着我尽力乱吻乱缠。偏偏知道，爱令我无明天。”
Relationships: Barry Allen & Wally West, Barry Allen/Wally West, Eobard Thawne/Wally West
Kudos: 4





	Reclaim

**Author's Note:**

> warning：逆闪/wally（rape/non-con），barry/wally的车，语言羞辱，流血暴力，我也不知道是亲情还是cp的叔侄。  
> 请谨慎阅读。

凌晨两点半的时候，沃利从梦中惊醒。神速者们经常会经历这样的神秘时刻，关于征兆，关于未来与命运。他警觉地偏过头，看见一个熟悉的身影站在床边。“巴里叔叔？出什么--”  
他停下了，那个背着光的人影向他露出一个微笑，沃利感觉浑身的血凉透了。  
“你好，沃利。”逆闪电甜蜜地说。  
他还穿着他叔叔的制服。他看起来和巴里一模一样。沃利感觉到一阵恶心。他的第一反应是想逃走，第二反应是冲去巴里和艾瑞斯家，在他从床上一跃而起之前，逆闪电揪住了他的头发，把他猛撞到了墙上。沃利痛呼了一声，试图从眩晕之中恢复过来。  
“不要想着去找别人帮忙。”逆闪电冷酷地说，“不然你不是神速者的好阿姨就要遭殃了。”  
沃利怒吼着转过头来。“你敢碰她试试！”  
他叔叔的宿敌看起来很满意。“只要你乖乖的，我就不会碰她。”逆闪电说，“毕竟，我是来找你的。”  
他把沃利的手绑在身后，然后又揪着他的头发强迫他跪在墙边。  
“你得知道一件事。这不是私人恩怨。”逆闪电微笑着说，他解开了自己的裤链，掏出那根阴茎甩在沃利脸上。沃利的眼泪瞬间涌了出来。“这是为了你叔叔好。”  
“不，不，不。停下。”沃利厉声说道，他心中一阵恐慌，“你敢--”  
逆闪电揪着他的头发把自己的阴茎捅进了他的嘴里。沃利发出一声呛到的声音，呜咽着想要逃离。但是逆闪电完全不给他机会，他揪着那头漂亮的红头发把他摁在墙上，自顾自地操起了他的嘴。  
“噢，你哭了，真是个小孩。”斯旺看到那双绿眼睛里涌出的泪水。沃利闭上了眼睛，被迫大张着嘴忍受逆闪电的侵犯。他的阴茎太大了，把沃利整张嘴塞得满满的，平时总是喋喋不休兴高采烈的神速者只能发出被泪水浸透的呻吟声。  
这一切都不是真的。沃利绝望地想。上帝啊，这是一场噩梦，这不是真的，求你了，这是一场噩梦。  
斯旺看到那头乱糟糟的红发埋首在自己胯间，含着泪水的绿眼睛凶狠地往上看，忍不住又笑了起来。他揪住沃利后脑的头发，狠狠操干起他的嘴。沃利发出一声哀嚎，被迫仰着脑袋接受着他，吞咽不下的口水顺着嘴角流出来。他羞愧地听到咕咕唧唧的水声，闭上了眼。  
“你给你叔叔口交的时候也是这么不乖吗？”  
斯旺强行掰正他的脑袋，狠狠地揪着他的头发。沃利痛得大叫一声。但是斯旺继续用力冲刺着，几乎把沃利的脑袋撞到墙上。过了一会儿，他突然强行把整根全部塞进沃利的嘴里，把精液全部射进了进去，然后拔了出来。  
红发的极速者咳嗽着，无力地跪倒在地上。他的嘴里充斥着那股腥味，一丝白浊顺着他的嘴角溢出来。逆闪电蹲在他跟前，撕开他的衣服，毫不留情地用震动的手指拧着他的乳头。  
“我知道为什么巴里总是要把你带在身边了。”逆闪电微笑着说，“你真漂亮。”  
“操你。”沃利咬牙切齿地说。他突然一头撞在斯旺脑袋上，想要冲向门口。但还没迈出几步，一道红色的身影闪现在他的面前。斯旺扣住他的双手，把他狠狠地按回墙上。  
斯旺眼里燃烧着怒火。他低头吮吸着沃利的乳头，一只手在下面揉着沃利的性器。  
“停下…操！”沃利两眼发黑，他无力地推着逆闪电的脑袋，想要把他推开，但只换来了更激烈的猥亵和侵犯。逆闪咬着他的乳头，然后毫不犹豫地往腿间那个干涩的入口伸进两根手指。  
沃利痛得大叫起来。但是逆闪电一刻不停地开始抽插，甚至用上了自己的速度。他看到沃利胡言乱语地摇着头，他的腿颤抖着，被按在墙上用力指奸。那个紧闭的入口一开始还干涩紧致，随着逆闪电不断的抽插变得柔软起来，柔软又湿润，甚至开始主动吞咽飞快进出的手指，肠液随着动作流出来，弄得腿间湿漉漉的。逆闪又加入了两根手指。沃利看起来茫然无措地偏着头，随着被指奸身体一下一下地扭动着，不知道要躲开还是要求更多。  
“你真是个小荡妇。”斯旺评价到。他一边揉捏着沃利的胸一边继续指奸他。“有这么一对大胸还会被玩到下面出水，闪电侠也是这么对你的吗？”  
“停下。”沃利开始呜咽。“求你了。”  
“噢，现在你乖乖的了。”斯旺说。“可是我现在放过你该去找谁呢？你叔叔？你阿姨？”  
“不--别伤害他们！”沃利惊慌失措，然后像是为了证明什么，他咬住了嘴唇。“…向我来吧。”  
“我听不见。”斯旺笑着说。  
“向我来吧。”沃利的眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来。他瞪大了眼睛看向斯旺。“你可以做一切你想要做的。只要你放过他们。”  
斯旺愣了一会，然后大笑了起来。  
“天啊，你真是闪电侠的好孩子。”他说，掰开沃利的腿，把自己的阴茎塞了进去。沃利痛得大叫起来。他咬住自己的下唇，脸偏向一侧，泪珠顺着他漂亮的脸颊滴到胸膛上。  
“看看你。”逆闪电满意地说。他的手掐住大腿内侧，沃利在异物的刺激下微微抽搐着。“被你叔叔干得又湿又软，像个合格的小婊子。”他看到了沃利的眼泪。“这不是你想要的吗？你最亲爱的叔叔和你做爱，这不就是你一直停留在他身边的原因吗？”  
“你就不能闭嘴吗？”沃利喃喃地说，他的头被斯旺按在墙壁上。逆闪电固定住他的身体，逐渐建立起一个稳定的插入节奏。汁水顺着沃利颤抖的腿根流下来。  
“你叔叔知道你私底下会想着他自慰吗？”斯旺微笑着。  
“你不是他。”沃利含糊地说，他偏过头不去看自己被完全撑大的穴口和微微鼓起的小腹。但是逆闪电不放过他，他一把把沃利抱起来，把他顶在墙上激烈地操弄，沃利被干地往上一动一动的，在哭喊之间，沃利凶狠地盯着斯旺的眼睛。  
“你不是他。”他这次大声而清晰。“你再怎么努力也不可能成为他，巴里根本不在乎你，你对他来说只是一个毫不起眼的混蛋而已，你对他来说没有任何意义。”  
“不再是了。”斯旺咧嘴一笑，“我抢走了他的男孩。”  
他抹了一把刚刚射在沃利脸上的精液，强硬地塞进他的嘴里，沃利呜咽着接受了。就着插入的姿势，他一把掐住沃利的喉咙把他按到一旁的桌面上。  
他把沃利转了个身，继续勒着他的脖子。沃利因为疼痛哭嚎起来，被迫双腿大张接受狂风暴雨般的操干。  
“你知道街头的流氓们怎么评价你吗？”逆闪咧开嘴，“闪电侠身边的漂亮小男孩，翘着自己的嫩屁股蹦来蹦去。如果不是他们害怕巴里，你早就被人拉进小巷里强奸了。”  
沃利看起来一团糟--他的脸颊通红，口水和眼泪混在一起，眼睫毛湿漉漉的。他苍白的皮肤上遍布着没有褪去的吻痕和淤青，两条腿无力地夹着逆闪电的腰，几乎是在纵容那根阴茎进出红肿软烂的小洞。如果沃利足够诚实，他会承认他叔叔的脸和羞耻痛苦感混在一起，叫他小腹发烫，自己的阴茎没有触碰就竖了起来，颤巍巍的在空中吐露着清液。  
“你以为--这就能改变什么吗？”沃利挣扎着说，“你对我们来说--啊、啊--什么也不是！”  
“现在，只要巴里看到我，他就会想起我对你做的事。”逆闪电的瞳孔在沃利的视野里放大了，他狠狠地咬住沃利的脖子，年轻人在疼痛中惊叫了一声。“我把这个纯洁漂亮的小男孩操哭了，他的小屁股、小嘴巴都含过我的屌。他就是个对着自己叔叔的脸发情的荡妇。”  
“他会永远、永远、永远记得我。”逆闪电把自己的阴茎拔了出来。沃利还没来得及逃走，就被翻了个身，逆闪电掰开他的屁股又干了进去，这一次，他没有收敛自己的速度。沃利被干的浑身发抖，所有的呻吟都被撞得支离破碎。逆闪电只是无情地使用他、蹂躏他，他软趴趴的身子就像是他的性爱玩具，斯旺揪着沃利的头发，在他断断续续地喘息中大笑起来，一挺身全部射进了沃利的肠道深处。被内射的年轻人哀嚎着，被迫吞吃下了全部的白液，逆闪电拔出来的时候被操开的穴口颤抖着一开一合，把含不住的精液全部吐了出来。  
“你看起来真美。”逆闪电说，他的手放在沃利背上，然后沃利感到一阵剧痛--他尖叫着扭过头去，不受控制地射了自己一身，而鲜血顺着他的身体侧面留下来。“--你叔叔会喜欢这付样子的。”

巴里•艾伦站在他的客厅里。沃利的心跳漏了一拍。那不是斯旺，那不是斯旺。他反复告诉自己，但控制不住身体的摇晃。巴里肯定注意到了那一点，因为他向沃利走了过来。  
“你躲了我一天了。”巴里抗议到，他向沃利走过来。沃利的心停跳了一拍。每次他闭上眼，逆闪掰开他双腿的画面就会再度出现在眼前。那是斯旺，不是巴里叔叔，沃利想，但是他在巴里靠近时后退了一步。巴里看起来迷惑不解。  
不要想了。这是巴里。这是巴里。他没有伤害你。他不是斯旺。  
“你受伤了吗？”巴里焦急地问，用目光检查他身上可见的部分有没有伤痕。  
那是巴里。不是斯旺掠食者的眼神。不是他伸进自己身体里的手。  
沃利感觉小腹一阵翻涌，那种恶心感又泛了上来。他弯下腰干呕了起来，巴里马上冲到了他身边，开始拍他的背。几乎是同一时刻，沃利把他的手拍开了。“别碰我！”  
“哇哦，沃利！”巴里飞快地退开一步，看上去有些受伤。“你还好吗？”  
“我得去，”沃利气喘吁吁地说，他有些想吐，“我得去洗个澡。”  
他得洗澡。沃利混沌的大脑终于给出了那以后第一个清晰的指令。斯旺射出来的东西还留在他里面，他得把一切都洗干净，他得把自己洗干净。天啊，沃利闻起来全身都是斯旺的味道。  
他不记得是怎么踏进浴室，巴里又是怎么在身后焦急地追问他是否受伤。等他反应过来，他已经脱光了所有衣服，跪在浴缸滚烫的水里，但他几乎感觉不到那种温度。他的皮肤上还残存着逆闪电紧紧禁锢着他的那种黏腻触感，他渴望把这一切都洗掉。  
巴里只能看到他侄子身上的淤青和伤痕。他的脖子、手臂和大腿上都有清晰的掌印，在沃利低下头让水流冲洗着后背的时候，他看到沃利后背结了痂尚未完全愈合的伤口。  
你有个好孩子，闪电侠！  
“沃利。”巴里的声音充满了恐惧。“发生了什么？”  
沃利没有回答他，他跌坐在浴缸里，浑浑噩噩地掰开自己的腿，想要把逆闪电留在那里的精液弄出来。  
“天啊，沃利。”巴里哽咽了。他跪在沃利身边，抚摸着他的脸颊。他这才注意到沃利的嘴角有一个伤口，他的脸颊还有些红肿。有人用最恶毒的方式伤害了他的侄子。他的孩子。巴里在那一瞬间感觉眼前发黑。他撩开侄子湿润的额发，才看到那双灵动清澈的绿眼睛此时是如此失神而茫然。“我真抱歉，孩子。你为什么不告诉我，我真的很抱歉--”  
“巴里叔叔。”沃利疲惫地说道。他不想掩饰这一切了，他后穴里流出的别人的精液，那种撕心裂肺的羞耻与痛苦，慢慢消退的淤青与伤痕，嘴里挥之不去的阴茎味道。他瘫倒在浴缸里，把脸埋在手臂里大哭了起来。  
“宝贝。”巴里痛苦地低语着。他跪在地上，把沃利抱进怀里…他长得那么高了，在他手臂里蜷缩起来却还像是个小男孩。沃利在他的怀里啜泣着，他的目光扫过他侄子布满淤青的身体，腿间残余的白浊，一种难言的愤怒充斥着他的心。在他反应过来之前，他已经开始高速振动起来，沃利不得不紧紧攥着他的手臂才不让他跑出去。  
“我要杀了他。”巴里嘶声说，“不管是谁做了这件事，我会找到他，我要让他付出代价--”  
沃利抬起头把脸颊靠在他的颈窝里。巴里马上抬起手揉着他的头发。天啊，他的小男孩哭得全身发抖，巴里闭上了眼睛。这一切都是他的错，他又一次没有保护自己的孩子。  
“拜托。”沃利声音沙哑地说。他的手紧紧环绕着巴里。“不要为我杀人。”  
“看着我的眼睛。”巴里低声说。  
但是沃利移开了视线，他脸上浮现出一种茫然的痛苦。他想起自己是怎么被压住的，被按在桌上强行分开双腿，被进入，在痛苦之中像个女人那样被斯旺揉捏着胸部…那面罩之下有一张和巴里一模一样的脸。  
巴里明白了。他把手放在沃利的脖子上，那里有一个正慢慢消退的掐痕。  
“斯旺。是他伤害了你。”巴里绝望地说。因为他知道逆闪电会不顾一切来报复他，让他感到痛苦。他知道逆闪电想摧毁他，现在他的侄子痛苦地躺在他的怀里，他知道这一切都是他的错。  
然后一个湿润的物体贴上了他的嘴唇。他震惊地意识到沃利正哭着亲吻他，他柔软的舌尖很快舔开巴里的嘴唇，舔舐着他的舌肉。  
“我--我需要这个。”沃利抽泣着说，“求你了，巴里叔叔--不要让他伤害我--天啊，那好痛--”  
巴里毫不犹豫地跨进了浴缸，开始亲吻他的孩子。沃利捧着他的脸，激烈地迎合着那些吻，他满脸通红，眼泪顺着面颊留下来。  
“我说停下--不要这么做…快停下…”沃利断断续续地说，“他不肯停手--他说，他是为了你好--这一切--我求他停下…我…”  
“沃利。”巴里不知道自己什么时候也哭了起来。他全身湿透了，他受伤的孩子赤身裸体地在他怀里痛哭，体内塞满了他宿敌的精液。巴里•艾伦不止一次对逆闪产生过杀意，质疑过自己，如果杀了他世界会不会更好。每一次他都控制住自己不去越过那条线，每一次他都告诉自己，他必须做沃利的英雄，别人的英雄，他不能堕落到和他们相同的地步。  
而逆闪强奸了他的孩子，在他的背上刻下那行字…你有个好孩子，闪电侠！  
“我需要你。”沃利还在呜咽，“求你了，不要让他伤害我…”  
巴里紧紧抱着他，让沃利把指甲掐进他的手臂里。“没关系的，没关系的，宝贝，嘘。”他无力地说，“我在这里，你安全了。天啊…沃利，看看我。”  
沃利终于抬起头来直视他的眼睛。他们的鼻尖蹭在一起，沃利的嘴唇因为亲吻红润着，他看起来惊人地脆弱而美丽。  
“我需要你。”沃利再一次说，用一种分外绝望但坚定的方式。他把手放在了巴里的腰上。有那么一瞬间，巴里的呼吸停滞了。  
“你确定吗，沃利？”巴里低语道。亲吻是一回事，但性…性是完全不同的一切。沃利再次前倾身体，亲吻了他。他在巴里回应那亲吻的时候轻轻呻吟了起来。  
巴里把手放在沃利的阴茎上，沃利开始颤抖，解开巴里的腰带。他从垂下发丝的间隙注视着叔叔的蓝眼睛。  
“你不是他。”沃利喃喃地说，巴里伸手撩开他额前的发丝。“你不会伤害我。”  
“噢。”巴里同情地说，“到叔叔这来，宝贝。”  
他扶着沃利坐在自己腿上，轻轻探入腿间的入口。逆闪电留下的精液随着他的开扩缓缓流出来，巴里强压下心中的愤怒，告诫自己这不是为了他，这是为了沃利。他动作轻柔地抽插起来，在内壁按压探寻，试图找到小侄子的前列腺。沃利轻声哼着，随着巴里的按摩低声叹息。  
“你想要我做什么？”巴里亲吻着沃利的嘴角，他不介意让沃利掌握主动权。红头发的年轻人紧张了一会儿，红着脸不看他。  
“你的手…”沃利低声说。“我一直喜欢它们。”  
“嗯哼。”巴里轻哼着，开始加速手指在温暖穴道里的抽插，沃利舒服地扭了扭身子。  
“我喜欢你捧着我的脸安慰我的时候。”沃利红着脸说。“你的手心很温暖，我感觉像是回到了小时候。”  
“好孩子。”巴里赞同道。“让我们看看它还能做些什么。”他灵活的手指在沃利体内开扩着，刺激着敏感的神速者把头埋在叔叔的颈窝里，像只发情的小猫一样低声叫春。巴里很快清理掉了逆闪电留下的精液，把手指抵在前列腺上振动起来。  
沃利温柔而羞涩地叫了一声，被巴里笑着咬住了下唇。“来吧，孩子，为我叫出来。”巴里鼓励到。“让我知道你感觉怎么样。”  
“好棒…”沃利晕乎乎地靠在他身上微笑着。“你的手，在…啊…好舒服…”  
巴里低声嘘了他一声，开始缓慢地抽插。沃利很快不满足只是两根手指，主动扭着腰在叔叔的手上操着自己，发出低柔的呻吟声。巴里轻哼着配合他，很快沃利就在他腿间身体僵硬，闷哼着射了出来。  
巴里把手指从沃利体内拿出来，然后亲亲侄子的脸颊。沃利还沉浸在高潮中，皮肤透着一种暧昧的粉色。  
巴里的手拂过沃利的脖子，胸口，在逆闪电留下的伤痕那里温柔抚摸着，希望能减少些许疼痛。然后手指盘旋到了乳头上，巴里轻柔、挑逗地玩弄着两颗硬挺的乳首，年轻的极速者急切地挺起了胸寻求更多。沃利环抱着巴里的肩膀--他在叔叔的怀里是安全的，那双拥抱他的手也会带给他性高潮，他在这里不会受到任何伤害。想到叔叔的阴茎温柔地进入自己的身体，抹去逆闪电留下的一切气味，沃利就激动地浑身发抖。  
“我想…到床上去。”他低声说，“我想让你抱着我…”  
巴里眨了眨眼，下一秒，他们就在那张柔软的大床上翻滚亲吻，头发丝还滴着水珠。巴里的手在他的身体上游走，按摩着他酸痛的腰间和臀部，他叔叔的嘴里有一点点薄荷牙膏的味道，温热的舌头舔着他的下唇，沃利感觉自己融化在了那些吻里。他伸出手开始套弄巴里的性器，阴茎在他手里跳动着吐出前液，沃利吞咽了一下。  
“你想要我给你口交吗？”巴里突然说，沃利两颊发烫。  
“是的，拜托了…”他喃喃地回答，“…谢谢你。”  
巴里发出一声带着笑意地轻哼，沃利的阴茎很快被他含了进去，两个人都发出一声叹息。巴里一边给他口交，一边向他的后穴伸入手指。这一次他的动作急切而直接，很快找上了沃利的敏感点，让年轻人在床上愉悦地张开了腿。  
“就是那--啊，巴里…”  
金发的极速者微笑了一下，吐出了沃利的阴茎，在低头去探索更下面的地方之前，他捧着那根性器在顶端大声亲了一下。沃利脸红了，但在他能说些什么之前，巴里的舌尖探进了他的后穴里。  
“太奇怪了。”沃利喃喃地说，他的手放在巴里的金发上。巴里含糊地发出了几个音节，大概是在安慰他。  
“把腿张开。”巴里哄他，“好孩子。就是这样。”他亲吻着沃利大腿的内侧，薄薄的一层胡渣刮着敏感的皮肤，沃利忍不住把腿收起来，却被巴里握着膝盖再次打开。  
沃利公开抱怨。“好痒啊。”但还是乖乖抱着自己的大腿，巴里跪在他的两腿间，两根手指探进了沃利的后穴。被逆闪干的红肿的洞口毫无阻拦地打开了，沃利颤抖起来，但是巴里把空余的那只手压在他的小腹上，低下身亲吻他的胸口。许久之前，一柄利刃曾如雷霆般穿过他的胸膛，那里留下了一道闪电型的瘢痕。  
沃利在呻吟中，在颤抖中闭上了眼睛，就像神速力第一次流淌在他的血管中那样。巴里掰开他的双腿，把自己深深地埋了进去。他被填满了，吃饱了，在狂喜之中尖叫着，为另一个神速者在他体内的脉动而震惊。巴里掐着他的腰，沃利知道那里肯定会留下淤青，但是他此刻只能为巴里留下的痕迹而快乐得颤抖。巴里也和他一起呻吟着，为神速者的结合而感到快乐。  
“我的好孩子，”巴里气喘吁吁地说，“我勇敢的，甜蜜的，了不起的小男孩。”  
他的性器在沃利体内震动起来。沃利尖叫着。  
“太多了，叔叔。”他把一只手放在自己的小腹上，在那里也能感受到躯体的震动。“你把我塞得好满，太-太多了，巴里叔叔，求你--”  
他留着口水，像小狗狗一样摇着头，呜咽着求长辈放过他，但是他的小穴阵阵收缩着，巴里知道他就在极限了。  
“没关系，宝贝。”巴里说，“看着我。”  
所以沃利睁开眼，看向那双蓝眼睛，他的记忆尖叫着痛苦和桎梏，但是他的心开始热切地呼喊他是被爱着的，安全的，安全的--  
那种温暖的奇异的感觉又回来了，像一股热流般在他的身体里涌动，汹涌地淹没了痛苦、惊慌和绝望。巴里温柔吮吸着他的下唇，沃利在这种头晕目眩中轻声呻吟着。“没关系的，宝贝。”巴里低声说，像小时候沃利做了噩梦，他在床边轻柔哄他入睡一样。“你是叔叔勇敢的小男孩…”沃利不知道自己什么时候哭了起来。巴里的阴茎把他塞得满满的，撑开他柔软湿润的甬道，他想要那炙热的硬挺狠狠打开自己，抹去一切斯旺留下的痕迹。他的腿大张开，一边攀着巴里宽阔的背一边沉浸在自己正被干得迷迷糊糊，下面流水的幻想中。一会儿之后，他才意识到巴里正在啄吻他的眼泪。  
“你想要我怎么做，沃利？”  
“我不知道…”沃利哭着说，“我好难受，叔叔，帮帮我…”  
巴里亲了亲他，把阴茎拔了出来，把沃利摆成跪趴的姿势。沃利从床边捞过一个枕头，撅起自己的屁股，故意展示那个流水的鲜红的小洞。  
巴里把性器的头塞进去，缓缓呻吟着，精液和汁水流的沃利满大腿都是。  
沃利高声呻吟着。“我们是世界上最快之人啊。”他抱怨，“拜托，巴里叔叔！”  
他祈求性爱就像小时候求巴里给他买一本漫画书一样。年长的极速者在他后颈处亲了一下，然后摁住他的腰开始挺动起来，沃利发出一声呜咽。  
“是的，是的，是的。”沃利低语道，“求你了，叔叔，唔…求你快点干我…”  
他的腰在过载的快感里陷了下去，他被巴里有力的手臂圈在了床上。沃利拱起屁股，边呻吟边扭动着迎合冲刺，他爽的浑身颤抖，合不拢嘴，口水顺着下巴流了下去。巴里微笑了一下，俯身亲吻他后背上的伤痕。  
“沃利真乖。”巴里低沉地说，“你是叔叔的好男孩，对不对？”  
“我是--呜！”沃利被狂风暴雨一般的冲刺顶的尖叫起来，整个人向前一拱一拱地。他的手在床单上乱抓，“我是！我是你的乖孩子！求你了，我需要更多--”  
“当然了，宝贝。”他听到巴里笑起来，一边温柔地吻着他的脖子。沃利忍不住偏过头去索吻，巴里顺从地迎合着他，一边用力地顶弄他的前列腺。沃利感觉小腹越来越紧，那种暖洋洋的感觉又泛了上来，他的阴茎在空中一抖一抖地吐出前液。  
“我想要--啊！”他呜咽着，“叔叔，让我射…”  
“当然了。”巴里重复道。他一边抚慰着沃利的阴茎，一边让自己的性器在沃利体内震动起来。沃利浑身绷紧，小腿紧张成了一条色情的弧线。他亲了亲沃利的脸颊。“做个好孩子，为叔叔射出来。”  
没有痛苦，没有折磨，没有止不住的眼泪。沃利在那一瞬间毫不犹豫地把自己交给巴里。他感受到的只有快乐。


End file.
